1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a copy/move graphical user interface (GUI) apparatus and method. Specifically, the invention is directed to a graphical user interface for informing a user of the progress of a copy/move operation and the functionality of allowing a user to modify the copy/move operation during operation execution.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to copy and/or move files from one location in a computer system to another location is generally known in the art. When a copy operation, for example, is performed using known devices, a copy status graphical user interface is commonly displayed showing the name of the current file that is being copied and, optionally, a progress status bar. The progress status bar indicates graphically, the portion of the current file that has been copied and the portion that has not been copied. The progress status bar “fills up” from left to right as more of the file is copied from one location to another. When copying of a current file is complete, the same copy status graphical user interface is displayed for the next file in a series of files that is to be copied.
The copy status graphical user interface may further include a virtual button for canceling the copy operation. If a user selects the virtual cancel button, the entire copy operation is stopped. Consequently, the current file and any other files not already copied will not be copied.
Thus, with the known devices, the copy graphical user interface only informs a user of the current file being copied and does not allow a user to make modifications to the copy operation while the operation is being performed. As the present inventors have recognized, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method for providing a copy/move graphical user interface that informs the user of the current file status, the status of other files that are to be copied/moved in the copy/move operation, and that allows a user to make modifications to the copy/move operation while the copy/move operation is being performed.